Invisible
by caera
Summary: This is my 1st songfic xD It's about Juvia and Gray's current situation in this story and how Juvia feels :3 I'm not that good at making short summaries -.- Ah, and I'm planning 2 add another chapter after this supposedly-one-shot story/songfic... Well, that is if some people reviews or messages me telling that I should continue this story I hope u get 2 enjoy it x3 R&R pls


**Hi everyone! This is my first songfic about Juvia and Gray x3**

**The song is "Invisible" by Taylor Swift :3**

* * *

So this event takes place in Fairy Tail High... Of course, the members of the Fairy Tail Guild are the students here x3

Lucy here is the one that Gray likes, who never even notices him... And Juvia sings this song dedicated to Gray, just like how their situation is, and how she feels about him... :3

* * *

On one rainy day on Fairy Tail High...

Juvia, hiding behind her locker, was staring at Gray, who was as usual, fighting with Natsu.

_"She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile..." _she sang softly.

As the two were fighting, Lucy, together with Levy and Erza was passing by the corridor. "You two! What do you think you're doing?!" Erza asked Gray and Natsu angrily. "W-W-We're sorry, Erza! W-We'll be good and get along. P-Promise!" nervously answered the two. "Just make sure you do..." Erza said then continued walking. "Hey Natsu!" greeted Lucy. When Gray heard the voice, it was like his world stopped. His mind suddenly felt blank as he was staring at Lucy. "Yo, Luce!" waved Natsu to Lucy as she walking along with Erza.

_"She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by..." _Juvia continued as when she saw Gray staring at Lucy.

_"And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her" _Juvia knows that Gray really likes Lucy that much.

_"But you are everything to me" _She would do anything for him, if he just gives her the chance to.

_"And I just wanna show you" _

Lucy then approaches Natsu then looks at Gray, and back to Natsu again. "Who's that with you?" she asks Natsu.

_"She don't even know you" _Juvia said with a sigh.

"Oh, him? He's droopy-eyes!"Natsu said while laughing. Lucy giggled to this. "Well anyway, I need to go now, I wouldn't wanna get late for our class. See ya!"

_"She's never gonna love you like I want to" _

Gray punched Natsu "Flame-head!". "Oh shut up, Droopy-eyes!" Natsu told Gray as he kicked him. *bell rings* "Damn! I was looking forward to beating you up today! But since the bell already rang-" Natsu said, unfinished, because he was cut by Gray. "We better hurry! Or we'll get detention again if we get late" Gray continued.

_"You just see right through me but if you only knew me" _Juvia whispered as Gray passed by without noticing her.

_"We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible" _because she was more depressed, rain fell heavily while she continued.

_"There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through" _she said, as she started walking towards their classroom too.

_"She's never gonna see the light" _her eyes were getting teary,and when she got in their classroom, she saw Gray staring at Lucy again.

_"No matter what you do" _then she saw Gray trying hard to do things just to impress Lucy.

_"And all I think about is how to make you think of me" _she whispered as she was still staring at him, thinking.

_"And everything that we could be" _she sighed and looked down on the floor, trying not to cry.

_"Like shadows in a faded light" _then stared at the window, watching the rain.

_"Oh we're Invisible" _she said, as a few drops of tears started to fall from her eyes.

_"I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize"_ she continued singing, unable to stop her tears flowing through.

As Gray was staring at Lucy, he realizes something... Her brown eyes... Whenever she looks at Natsu, they seem to be filled with bliss...

_"__I just wanna show you she don't even know you" _He also realizes that Lucy doesn't even talk to him, or even looks at him like that, with eyes filled with bliss...

_"Baby let me love you let me want you"_

"She never did... she never had that look in her eyes with anyone else except him..." Gray thought to himself. "And here I am, being dumb enough to hope, thinking I might have a chance when I clearly know she likes Natsu, huh?"

_"You just see right through me" _Gray then looks around their classroom, thinking... Then, he sees Juvia (she was staring at the window, crying silently while singing), who seems to be crying.

_"But if you only knew me" _As Juvia was saying this, Gray was walking towards her, wanting to check if she's ok.

_"We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible" _When she finished that line, Gray was already behind her, he then pokes her. "Oi..."

_"She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile" _Juvia wipes her tears quickly, then looks at who poked her.

* * *

_"Huh?"_ Juvia was surprised by whom she saw had poked her.

_"You okay?" _Gray asked her.

"_Yeah..." _she said and smiled faintly.

_"Hmm... Are you sure? You don't seem okay for me. Did your boyfriend break up with you or something? If it's like that, tell me who this guy is and we'll beat him up!" _Gray said with a smirk as he sat on a chair next to Juvia.

_"I-It's nothing like that! J-Juvia is really okay..." Juvia muttered *stomach suddenly grumbles* "Um.. Juvia is just getting hungry..." _she told him, embarrassed of her stomach grumbling.

_"Keh, then why don't we have lunch together later then? If you want to, that is..." _he told her with a smile.

_"R-Really? Juvia would love to!" _answered Juvia happily.

*their teacher arrives* _"Great! See you after class then!" _

* * *

**Um... so what do u think?**_  
_

**Sorry if this wasn't that good~ I'm not really sure how to write a songfic, so... it turned out like this...**

**Ah, and well, I was thinking... Should I continue this songfic to a fanfic? While I was writing it, I thought of an idea of making this a fanfic with many chapters too~ you know, after this chapter, adding another one for its continuation and so on x3**

**Please review or pm me if u think I should continue this story or not :3**

**And please review your thoughts about this chapter/songfic too, of course x3**

**Well that's all~ Thx for reading! :D**


End file.
